Merry Christmas
by crammit
Summary: For Brittany, there's no better present than waking up to Santana on a snowy morning. – Rated M for smut and language **Part of the HOLYSMU Jolly Holiday Smut-tacular Holiday Project**


**Title:** Merry Christmas  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU-ish – I still think things like this could totally happen. Thus, the "ish".  
**Summary: **For Brittany, there's no better present than waking up to Santana on a snowy morning. – Rated M for smut and language

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: This is my humble _Christmas_ contribution to **Swinging Cloud (xandylytex** on Tumblr)'s **_HOLYSMU_** Jolly Holiday Smut-tacular Holiday Project. As always, I appreciate the invite. Contributing to something that other writers are also writing for is always a lot of fun. Make sure to track the **#HOLYSMU **tag so you can check out all the other authors' stories which are going to be totally amazing because this fandom is stupid talented. At time of posting this, there are two awesome multi-chap stories so far to check out from **BetTheDuckisInTheHat** and **LoneGambit** and reading them is highly recommended because they are amazing. :-)

**A/N**: How about that title, eh? I know, I know. You are all like Crammit, your titles should be enshrined at the Library of Congress. You guys are so sweet. But seriously though, the only thing I hate worse than writer's block is writing a story and then having to come up with a title so this one is a cop out. LOL I hope you won't judge the actual story because of it.

**A/N**: Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Holiday. Whether you celebrate one, or two, or none of the holidays that fall around this time of year, I hope whatever you do and wherever you are, you're happy. :-)

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana is roused out of a fading dream by a tickling sensation along the side of her throat, her sleepy brain taking a few moments to register the feeling of something soft being brushed lightly across her skin. Opening her eyes slowly, Santana is greeted with the sight of Brittany, head propped up on her hand, watching her other hand as it slowly drags the ends of her blonde hair across Santana's neck. She can barely make out Brittany's features in the gloomy gray light of the early morning but she can definitely tell that Brittany is smiling, her blue eyes shifting to look at Santana's face once she realizes that Santana has woken up.

"Merry Christmas, Santana."

Reaching up to stop Brittany from continuing to tickle her neck, Santana groans good-naturedly and turns over onto her right side, pulling Brittany along with her. Closing her eyes, she tucks Brittany's hand against her chest, arching her hips back slightly as Brittany settles her warm, naked body against Santana's back. Brittany keeps her head propped up on her other hand, leaning down to nuzzle the top sheet away from Santana's bare shoulder and pressing her lips there as she looks through the partially open blinds of the window by their bed. Despite Santana's grumpy reaction, Brittany feels giddy, the sight of falling snow outside their window and the feel of Santana's curves pressed against her prompting her to lean closer to Santana and try again, "Merry Christmas, San."

Santana's voice is still rough with sleep as she answers Brittany, her hips knocking playfully back into Brittany as Brittany laughs lightly behind her, "Britt, Christmas was three days ago."

"I know."

"Then why are you waking me up at," Santana cracks an eye open to look at the alarm clock next to the bed, whining a little as she sees the time, "6:07 in the morning to wish me a Merry Christmas? This is our only day to sleep in before work gets crazy for both of us again."

Brittany hears the whine in Santana's voice and would almost feel bad if it wasn't for the fact that Santana keeps subtly moving her body, sleepy enough to complain about being woken up but not sleepy enough to ignore the way their naked bodies are pressed together under the down comforter. Disentangling her hand from Santana's, Brittany reaches up to move Santana's dark hair away from her face, leaning closer to press a kiss against Santana's cheek as she playfully rubs her bare feet against Santana's, "Because it's snowing outside…"

"It snowed yesterday too."

Undaunted by Santana's interruption, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's ribs and continues, "And you feel so warm and comfy under the covers and it's our first Christmas together in this apartment and…I don't know. I'm just really happy."

All of Santana's irritation at having been woken up early vanishes at the tone of Brittany's voice, that same soft wondrous tone that she's heard so many times before, and she opens her eyes, glancing out the window to watch the snow fall for a few seconds before turning over onto her back to look at Brittany. As Brittany shifts until she's half draped over Santana's body, Santana rests her hand against Brittany's arm, her thumb rubbing against the soft curve of Brittany's bicep as her other hand reaches around Brittany's back to pull the covers back up over their shoulders. Returning Brittany's smile, Santana takes a moment to enjoy the happiness that she can see so clearly written all over Brittany's beautiful face.

When they had first signed the lease on this tiny little studio apartment, Santana was sure that they'd both soon be regretting the decision to stay in New York City. Both of their parents had offered to help them with the rent on someplace bigger and as she had listened to the real estate agent drone on about the fabulous location making up for the fact that they'd be living in a shoebox, Santana had her thumb all ready to slide across her phone and speed dial her parents. Brittany had wandered, if you could even call crossing the short length of the apartment _wandering_, to look out of the window located in the front of the building. As the real estate agent had passed by her to head through the small kitchen to open the door of the bathroom on the other side, Santana watched as a small piece of plaster fell from the corner of the ceiling to land a little bit behind where Brittany was standing. Looking down at her phone to pull up her parents' number, Santana had glanced up to find Brittany looking at her with a huge smile, her hands clasped in front of her as she bounced on her toes. Wordlessly putting her phone back into her purse, Santana had asked the agent to give them a moment, waiting until he stepped outside the apartment before she walked over to Brittany, laughing as Brittany had grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the window.

"We can actually see the street from here, San."

Looking out of the window, Santana had nodded her head, smiling as she thought about the only view from the other apartments they had checked out that afternoon being the back of another building. Except for the one where she was pretty sure she could have played patty cake with the neighbor if they had felt like reaching through their open window. Thinking back to the piece of plaster she could see out of the corner of her eye, she had turned to look at Brittany, with the full intention of convincing her that maybe they should accept their parents' help. Before she could speak, Brittany had grabbed her, pulling Santana to stand in front of her and wrapping her arms around Santana's stomach as she turned them to face the apartment. As Santana had listened, Brittany had spoken about how cute they could make this little apartment and how nice the granite in the kitchen and bathroom was…_and when did Brittany ever care about granite. Santana blames the real estate agent for that one_…and how living in the Bowery would put them close to fun things and please, please, please could they pick this one?

Even listening to the excitement in Brittany's voice, Santana had remained hesitant, pretty sure that this apartment could have fit inside the loft she used to share with Rachel and Kurt. She had always pictured her and Brittany's first place as something different than this little studio apartment but as Brittany had stepped back in front of her, Brittany's hands reaching up to cup her face, Santana had realized that it didn't matter where her and Brittany ended up as long as they were together. Comforting herself with the fact that it was only a year lease, Santana had given in to the excitement and promise in Brittany's eyes, a familiar feeling as she'd said _okay_ and quickly was engulfed in a hug, quick kisses being placed all over her face as the real estate agent politely cleared his throat from the doorway. With a firm kiss to Santana's lips, Brittany had grabbed her hand and walked over to the agent, his smile matching hers as she told him they'd take the apartment.

Two weeks later found them making a down payment on a small storage unit, most of their stuff shipped back home to be held in basements and garages until they could figure out what to do with it. They'd gotten their friends to help with their few leftover items, cold beer and pizza promised as a reward for battling the 4th floor walkup, and one tiring weekend later, they'd been all moved in. Their mattress and box spring had sat on the floor, as the bed frame had refused to navigate the stairwell, with one dresser pushed off into the corner with most of their boxes piled on top and stacked next to it against the wall. They'd scored a papasan from one of Artie's college friends and even though it had initially served as a resting place for the other half of their clothes, it had made the apartment feel cozy somehow to have another piece of furniture in there other than their bed and dresser. They'd managed to put away a few essential groceries and toiletries before the excitement of moving into a new place turned into the weariness that comes with actually moving into a new place. Brittany had insisted that Santana take the first shower, telling her that she would start getting some things into their closet and unpack a box or two. Santana had been too tired to argue and had stumbled off into the shower with a grateful kiss to Brittany's smiling mouth.

When she had emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, it had been to the warm glow of white Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and the smell of pizza sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Brittany had met Santana's questioning gaze with a grin, confessing to having bought the lights at the Rite Aid down the street when they were first moving in, wanting to spend their first night in the apartment under the coziness of the little white bulbs. Without another word, Santana had reached forward and pulled Brittany back into the bathroom with her, sharing the last of the hot water as they spontaneously decided to christen the bathroom first. They'd barely had the energy to eat some pizza before falling into an exhausted heap on their bed, cuddled together like puppies as the Christmas lights watched over them.

And it had been like that every day since their first day here back in November. Brittany always putting little personal touches in their apartment, making it into their home piece by piece until Santana can't imagine living anywhere else except this tiny studio apartment with flea market furniture and starving artist art on their walls. They'd gone almost a month with a television or a coffee maker until one day they were surprised by both sets of their parents coming for a visit, neither Brittany nor Santana able to turn down their offers to supply certain newer amenities. Their final surprise came after returning home from a mother-daughter lunch to find a brand new bed, with a frame, and two beaming fathers high-fiving each other for being able to put the frame together before the girls got back from their lunch. After sending their parents off in a taxi to the airport later that afternoon, Brittany and Santana had chased away the homesickness that comes once loved ones return home by eating popcorn on their new bed while watching a DVD of some cheesy 80's movie they'd bought, out of the $5 bin at Target. As she cuddled up with Brittany that night, her mouth still tasting of Brittany's pleasure, Santana had looked around their apartment and knew that she'd never been happier.

She is brought out of her daydreaming by a warm kiss to her lips, Brittany playfully pulling Santana's bottom lip down with her index finger as she questions her, "What are you thinking about?"

Tightening her arm around Brittany's back, Santana pulls until Brittany is on top of her, their legs sliding together as Brittany rests her elbows above Santana's shoulders, Santana's hands caressing Brittany's back in long, slow strokes as she answers her, "You. And how happy you make me. Sometimes I still can't believe I get to wake up to you every day."

Brittany melts against Santana, her softly spoken words drawing Brittany down towards her mouth until she can respond with a slow kiss. As she feels Santana's hands land low on her back, the thigh between her legs tensing, Brittany pulls away from the kiss just in time for Santana to roll them over, a small rush of cool morning air brushing against their naked bodies before the covers settle across Santana's shoulders once more. With their positions reversed, Brittany is free to touch the warm body above hers and she takes full advantage, her fingertips tracing across the landscape of Santana's skin, touching with the sureness of a longtime lover. The bedroom is starting to lighten as early morning gives way to the day and Brittany feels the excitement of arousal start to heat her skin as Santana begins to slowly curl her hips against Brittany's thigh. With both of them still under the covers, Brittany can only watch Santana's face as their bodies start to move together, the slide of skin on skin happening in lazy passes as Santana's gaze flicks between Brittany's eyes.

"How are you so beautiful in the morning?"

Brittany has heard these words pass through Santana's lips before but it still makes her blush every time and this moment is no exception, her eyes closing as Santana leans down to kiss her warm cheek before pulling back to look at her once more, "It's really not fair."

Brittany's quiet laugh ends on a deep inhale at Santana's purposeful press of her thigh against Brittany's center, the movement causing her to slide her hands to Santana's waist, guiding her to repeat the motion. As Santana smirks above her, Brittany feels her arousal bloom inside her belly, her center throbbing as Santana braces her weight on one hand, bringing the other to cup Brittany's jaw and hold her still as she claims her mouth in gentle kiss, content with the slow passes of Brittany's tongue against her own. Santana tilts her head and deepens the kiss, breathing through her nose as Brittany's hands trail over her sides to slip between their bodies and cup her breasts. Sliding her hand from Brittany's jaw to press against the mattress, Santana pulls out of the kiss and pushes up slightly, moaning as Brittany wastes no time in pinching Santana's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, the gentle tugging causing an answering pull between Santana's legs.

Brittany watches as Santana closes her eyes and arches her back, Brittany's thigh twitching as she feels Santana spread her legs a little wider, her arousal made apparent by the warm wetness now brushing against Brittany's skin. Following Santana's lead, Brittany plants her feet against the mattress and starts to move with a little more purpose against Santana's thigh, the breath rushing from her chest as Santana's eyes open on a groan at the first hint of Brittany's wetness. Pressing her palms against Santana's breasts, Brittany squeezes in time with the rocking of her hips, her eyes tracing over the muscles moving in Santana's shoulders as she grips the pillow behind Brittany's head, her body moving in one smooth rolling motion.

The heat is starting to build under the covers and Santana can feel her skin sticking against Brittany wherever their bodies connect and she welcomes the intimacy of the touch. There's no sound outside their window just yet, everyone either still sleeping or just staying inside while the snow continues to fall, and Santana's stomach tightens as she realizes that all she can hear is the sound of their bodies moving together and Brittany's lightly panting breaths. Looking down to find Brittany watching her, Santana feels her blood pound with the need to pleasure Brittany, to earn the love that she can so clearly see in those blue eyes. Shifting her weight to one side, she leans down and captures Brittany's mouth in a passionate kiss, her tongue stroking in just the right way to pull that little sexy moan from the back of Brittany's throat…_there_…_and ugh, the sound just drives her crazy_…distracting her for the moment as she places her right hand between their bodies, groaning deeply as she slides her fingers through Brittany's wetness. Santana hesitates for just a brief moment before slipping her middle finger inside Brittany, her own clit pulsing at the dual sensation of kissing Brittany while being inside of her.

For her part, Brittany can only reach around to grip hard against Santana's back, the pleasant surprise of Santana gently fucking her making her break the kiss on a moan, gasping as she feels her nipple quickly engulfed by Santana's warm mouth. Looking down, she can see Santana's lips wrapped around her nipple, the sucking motion causing her to bring her hands up and bury them in Santana's hair, the inability to see Santana's fingers working between her legs as she adds another finger just adding to her excitement. As Santana drags her mouth across her chest towards her other breast, Brittany opens her legs wider, offering herself to Santana without shame, her wetness coating Santana's hand as she raises her head to look at Brittany, "God, you're so sexy right now…the way you're moving against my hand. I could wake up like this every morning."

"Mmm..so could I," Brittany answers with a grin, smiling into the kiss that Santana gives her. Turning her body a little more towards Santana, Brittany keeps one hand tight against her shoulder, the other scratching across Santana's back as she feels Santana curling her fingers, her palm brushing against Brittany's clit with every stroke. Brittany can smell her arousal every time Santana rocks against her, the covers shifting lower across Santana's body the more and more Brittany moves. She feels her clit pulsing with pleasure, her stomach muscles clenching hard with every thrust and indulging herself, Brittany looks down, admiring the way Santana's breasts are pressed against her, Santana's arousal warm and slick against the side of Brittany's hip. Gripping the back of Santana's head, Brittany pulls her closer, resting her lips against Santana's ear as she feels her pleasure almost at its breaking point, "Make me come, San."

"Yeah…come for me."

"Just for you."

"_Fuck_…" Santana closes her eyes and concentrates on keep the same rhythm going with her fingers, Brittany's hand sliding from her shoulder to grip her forearm, holding Santana's hand against her as she grinds her wet center against Santana's palm. Pulsing her fingers inside of Brittany, Santana bites her lip as Brittany groans loudly, the wetness increasing against her fingertips right before she feels Brittany's inner walls clamp down on her fingers, Brittany's thighs closing as she comes in trembling shaky motions.

Brittany faintly hears Santana moaning against her neck but all she can really think about is how good it feels to be coming against Santana's fingers like this, her clit hard as her nipples tighten in the cooler air of the room. Holding Santana against her, her insides flutter as her orgasm works its way through her body, Santana still rocking slowly against her side. After a few seconds, the penetration becomes too much and she slowly pulls Santana's fingers from inside her, closing her thighs and breathing out deeply as her clit pulses in response the slight pressure. Turning her head as Santana pulls back to look at her, Brittany obediently opens her mouth as Santana brings her wet fingers between them, cleaning her wetness while Santana watches, "Britt, I think I could come just from watching you do that."

"Maybe next time. For right now, I'd love for you to come the old-fashioned way."

"Dressed like a Pilgrim?"

Brittany bursts out laughing, hugging Santana to her as Santana laughs against her shoulder, "Very funny, but no. I'm going to make you come like this..."

She feels Santana's mouth open against her shoulder on a moan, Brittany reaching underneath Santana's body to press sneaky fingers against her wetness. Pressing a quick kiss against Santana's cheek, Brittany taps against Santana's waist, laying flat on her back as she guides Santana over her body to straddle her legs. Santana shivers as the covers fall to her waist, goosebumps breaking out across her skin as Brittany reaches up to run her thumbs over Santana's hard nipples, "Are you cold, baby?"

"A little."

"Come here, lean forward a bit."

As Santana braces her hands on either side of Brittany's head and leans closer to her body, Brittany reaches down and pulls the covers across Santana's back, her toes poking out from the bottom as she pulls enough to make sure that Santana is covered. Before Santana can thank her, Brittany has her hand back between Santana's legs, fingertips playing against Santana's wetness as her other hand reaches up to rest against the side of Santana's neck. She can feel Santana's pulse racing where her thumb is pressed against her skin and as she strokes her middle finger across Santana's clit, she feels that pulse jump before pounding wildly. Holding Santana's gaze, Brittany starts to slowly slide her fingertip back and forth across Santana's clit, loving the moment she sees the first shudder race across Santana's body.

Trying to keep her body still, Santana presses her knees harder into the mattress, her thigh muscles tense as she lets Brittany touch her. She watches Brittany's brow furrow as her finger slips a little lower, teasing Santana's entrance with slow circles of her fingertip before sliding back up to brush across Santana's clit, both of them moaning as it hardens under the attention. Santana leans down and rests her forehead against Brittany's, the desire inside her finally driving her to start moving her hips, kissing Brittany's open mouth in gratitude as Brittany keeps her finger still, letting Santana move however she wants. Santana's wetness is starting to spread across Brittany's fingers and despite her forearm starting to protest the awkward angle she's holding it in, Brittany keeps her hand steady, bringing her other hand down to grip Santana's hip, groaning as she feels Santana start to move harder against the pressure between her legs. Pushing up slightly, Santana looks at Brittany, her voice strained as she curls her hips, Brittany's finger slipping against her entrance once again, "More…I need a little more, Britt."

Without warning, Brittany pushes inside Santana quickly before pressing her palm against Santana's clit, continuously repeating the motion, loving the sound of Santana's wetness as she gets closer to her orgasm. Santana catches on to what Brittany is doing and starts to rock her hips, timing it so that each thrust inside and each pass across her clit happens seamlessly, the constant contact pulling pleasure from deep inside her belly. She can feel her muscles shaking with the exertion and the tightening in her stomach cuts off her moan, her teeth clenching as Brittany presses just a little bit harder, the pleasure punching through Santana's system as she comes. With her back arching and hips trembling, Santana finally releases her groan as Brittany presses inside of her once more, reaching with her other hand to pull Santana down into a soft kiss, working her slowly down from her orgasm. After a few more moments, Santana uses last of her strength, lifting up and falling gracefully against Brittany's side, barely wincing when Brittany's wet fingers come to rest across her lower back.

Brittany pulls Santana tighter against her body, turning towards her slightly so Santana can wrap her arm around Brittany's side, content to just rest for a moment while they both try to regulate their breathing. She feels Santana kiss her shoulder and then pull back, Santana's hand reaching up to pull Brittany into a kiss, both of them smiling as Brittany's cold feet accidentally brush against Santana's. Sitting up quickly, Santana grabs the edge of the cover and pulls it over Brittany's feet, resuming her position at Brittany's side, crossing her arm over Brittany's chest and resting her chin on the back of her hand, "Is it still snowing?"

Brittany looks over Santana's head, smiling widely as she nods her head, "It's really coming down now."

Santana wants to turn and look but the way Brittany is looking at her keeps her attention solely on Brittany's happy face, prompting her to lean up and give Brittany a quick kiss before resting her chin back on her hand. She feels a pleasant lethargy in her body, the combination of her orgasm and the warmth of Brittany's body against her causing her to yawn, much to Brittany's amusement. Sighing happily, Santana moves her hand so she can kiss Brittany's collarbone, her voice soft when she speaks again, "How about we sleep for another hour, take a shower, and then I'll make us waffles and hot chocolate for breakfast?"

"And then later we can go outside and build a snowman?"

Returning Brittany's smile, Santana laughs as she answers her, "Baby, there's nowhere to build one. This isn't like Lima. It's only sidewalks and streets out there."

"We can't even build a little one?"

The most adorable pout graces Brittany's lips and even knowing that the odds of them building even a small snowman before the plows come by and christen it with dirty snow and asphalt is small, Santana can never say no to Brittany and her pout and so she gives in, agreeing to at least try, grinning as she accepts the bear hug Brittany gives her. Brittany releases her and then settles herself more comfortably against the mattress as Santana rearranges her body so she's snuggled as close as she can be, resting her head against Brittany's chest with a contented noise. She listens to the reassuring sound of Brittany's slow breaths, the steady cadence of her heartbeat relaxing Santana even further. Closing her eyes, Santana smiles as her voice slowly trails off, "Merry Christmas, Britt. I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."


End file.
